


not quite a superpower

by Boxysmiles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hansol is a bit too selfless and Minghao is concerned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxysmiles/pseuds/Boxysmiles
Summary: Hansol can take the pain away from others at the expense of taking it on himself.He’s able to keep it a secret from the other members, and is happy to keep it that way. He doesn’t mind doing it, even when it’s too much.And then Minghao finds out, and it’s all downhill from there.





	not quite a superpower

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from that one time hansol said he wants the superpower of healing bless ;;

He doesn’t remember when he discovered his ability.

His mum says it was when his little sister bumped her head as a baby, and Hansol instinctively reached out to touch her. She had stopped crying just as Hansol had begun to rub his own head, a faint throbbing starting.

She had to explain to him, then, what he could do. Had to explain it to him a couple times as he grew older. That he could touch someone else and could take their pain, at the expense that he had to experience it in their place.

 _A shift from their body to yours,_ she told him. _But it’s dangerous._

Too much, and he risks irreversible damage to himself. Too much, and someone might find out, and she had spooked him when he was younger by saying bad men would take him away for it. Even as he grows, he knows that it may very well be the truth.

She never had the ability to do it, nor did her mother. But his grandmother’s father had it, and the knowledge of it is passed along the family line. He doesn’t use it much, under the watchful eye of his mum, but uses it when he feels like he should. Like his dad having a migraine. His sister feeling sick. His mum having muscle aches. And it’s okay, he’s happy to take that pain on.

Then he becomes a trainee, and he’s no longer under his mum’s eye, but her words stick with him.

 _Be careful,_ she said, as she kissed his cheek as they said their farewells. _Don’t use it, even when you think you should._

But he feels a guilt so heavy weighing him down when he sits and watches when his fellow trainees are injured or sick. He knows he can do something, help them. So he does.

Just small things. A headache, a twisted or sprained ankle here and there, a stomach ache. Things he doesn’t mind taking, things that won’t give him away when he hugs them comfortingly as a guise.

And it helps in discovering things that they’re trying to keep secret. Soonyoung practices with such intense neck pain that Hansol can barely move his head when he takes some of it. Junhui pushes himself with a bad knee that would’ve gotten worse if Hansol hadn’t secretly told one of their managers.

 _It’s better for everyone,_ he reasons, like he’s arguing with his mum’s voice in his head. _If they’re injured, we can’t practice properly. I’m only taking small things, it’s okay if I do. I don’t experience it as badly as they are, right? My body dulls it so I can take it on._

Before they debut though, he takes on a bit too much.

They’ve all been pushing themselves to their limit, and Hansol does what he can by going around to each member, taking some of their pain each.

But a little turns out to be too much in total, too many headaches, too many strained muscles, and he ends up on forced rest for two days as his body fights itself. Usually, when he takes on someone’s pain, it feels like a duller, less intense experience of it. Now, though, everything seems to be hitting him full-force, and it’s too much.

No one suspects anything, thankfully, and he forces himself to take a step back until they debut. And they get through it fine, for a while - there’s no serious injuries, nothing Hansol overloads himself with. Just muscles aches and strains.

There’s one night where he lays down in the practice room, the performance unit practicing their latest choreography. He doesn’t miss the way Soonyoung’s wincing with any sudden twists, the way Junhui is keeping his weight off one side. He’ll slide over to them, later, when they’re all tired and exhausted and they won’t be suspicious of Hansol draping himself over them.

He stares at his hands, held up to the ceiling, and wonders. Wonders if he’s worthy of this power, if he’s using it for the way he should be. He could,  _should,_ be out in the world, helping people in hospitals or in emergencies.

He’s called his mum before, when these sort of thoughts come into his head. _Hansol, you’re a kid. You don’t have to give up your life just because life gave you something different._ Now, though, is the first time he doesn’t reach for a phone. He just looks at his members, knowing he’ll be able to help them at least, and thinks it’s enough for the moment. Helping those closest to him is worth everything.

When everyone’s done practicing and they’re heading out, he hugs his arms around Soonyoung gently and feels the pressure in his back start as he takes it on. It’s uncomfortable, but not unbearable, and he takes a little bit more before he slips away. Junhui’s left hip pain he manages by giving him a massage - which is a pretty god pretense, if Hansol dares to say. The members are starting to realise his massages are _good,_ and they won’t suspect anything if they just think he’s weirdly good at it.

That night, with a dull throbbing in his back and hip, he shifts uncomfortably on his bed as sleep continues to evade him. Minghao is sleeping next to him, and wakes up when Hansol accidentally pulls at his blanket.

He takes a moment to think of his words, still working hard on his Korean, and Hansol blinks at him.

_What’s wrong?_

_Just can’t sleep._

Minghao moves then, closer to Hansol, slinging an arm over him. There’s something comforting about it, and soon enough Hansol is forgetting about his pains and falling asleep.

As the months go on, sometimes members will slide themselves into his bed or sit at his feet, gently prodding for a massage. He’ll take what he thinks he should - because he’s also beginning to learn that if the members think their body is in good condition, they’ll just push further and further at injuries until they’re even worse.

Sometimes he needs to back off and let the members deal with the earlier pain and properly manage it so that they don’t push it. But he still does his best with headaches and stomache-aches and even the occasional homesickness.

“Hey,” Seungkwan prods one day, poking him in the side to get his attention. Hansol takes out his earphone, looking down at the other who has made himself comfortable by using Hansol’s lap as a pillow.

“Mhm?” Hansol replies, and Seungkwan sticks out his tongue playfully before switching to serious.

“I know we don’t really have the time to sleep properly but - dude, the stylist noona’s are going to kill you for those eyebags,” Seungkwan says.

He knows what his sleeping is like right now. Shit, for a lack of a better term. There’s been a sickness going around and Hansol has taken on some of it from the other members, but there’s a dull ache everywhere and a sharp pain everytime he breathes too heavily and sleep just isn’t happening lately.

He can feel, under his fingers, that Seungkwan is doing better than a lot of the other members for now. He needs to check up on Joshua and Seungcheol, the two of them getting it the worst at the moment.

Hansol laughs, taking Seungkwan’s concern as the joke he’s presented it as. “Yeah, this is going to need some heavy concealer.”

“You should sleep more you idiot,” Seungkwan scolds, poking him. Hansol squirms, threatening Seungkwan’s safety on the couch. The two tease each other until Seungkwan eventually relents, moving off the couch.

That night, despite everyone having separate beds now, Minghao joins him in his.

"What are you doing dude?” Hansol asks him after everyone has fallen asleep, because while the company isn’t unwelcomed, it’s been unfamiliar lately for anyone to share beds.

“You can’t sleep.”

Minghao deems it enough of an answer apparently, but Hansol’s just confused because he doesn’t think it’s an answer at all. But Minghao begins to run his fingers through his hair, and as Hansol begins to settle he really notices just how exhausted he is. Earlier and easier than he has in a while, he falls asleep.

Minghao joins him in his bed for a week following, and after that makes appearances whenever Hansol’s serious eyebags make a return. They leave it as an unspoken arrangement, which is fine, because Hansol doesn’t want to talk about why he can’t sleep.

Well, he does. But only when Minghao can’t understand him.

"I have this ability," he tells Minghao quietly in English one night when they’re alone, when the other has deemed that Hansol apparently isn’t getting enough sleep and has welcomed himself to Hansol's bed. “I can take the pain from anyone and make it mine.”

Minghao hums in response, but he isn’t understanding.

“A pain shared is a pain halved, right?" Hansol asks, in Korean, and that’s when Minghao shifts to look at him before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, so why shouldn’t I use this? I mean, Hoshi gets injured way too much, and you’re no better - I can feel that knee and back pain, by the way. You shouldn’t hide that. But really, I don’t mind not being able to sleep from discomfort if it means the others can rest.” He switches back to English, but Minghao hasn’t stopped staring at him.

“I like helping,” he continues, “I want to help everyone I can, and right now that’s you guys. So I don’t mind.”

Hansol taps a steady rhythm onto Minghao’s arm, silently taking on some of the pain as Minghao begins to drift off. Despite the throbbing pain getting more intense, he manages to fall asleep as well.

The thought of telling someone crosses his mind sometimes, when he can feel that Jihoon or Seungcheol are watching him with sharp eyes when he winces after taking on a bit too much of someone’s pain. Thinks sometimes that they know already.

But they don’t, and he won’t tell them, because he knows how they’ll react. They won’t let him do it anymore, will argue that having two members in bad condition rather than just one benefits no one. They probably won’t let the other members touch him, and he won’t be able to drape his arm comfortably over someone’s shoulders, won’t have a member ruffle his hair, or any of the comfortable touches he’s so accustomed to.

Losing that, he thinks, will be a lot more painful than any sort of pain he can take.

And no one knows about it for years. He’s good at keeping it a secret, and at this point it’s become a comfortable second hand nature to just take any bit of pain when he’s touching a member.

As the years go on, their injuries increase, as does Hansol’s tolerance for the pain. His mum still warns him about taking on too much, but he’s figured out a good balance now.

He misses things, sometimes, until it’s too late. Which is okay, he has to tell himself, it would probably be too suspicious if none of them were sick or injured ever. But guilt always gnaws at him, and he’ll visit that member more, and Minghao will sleep in his bed a lot more.

Seokmin asks a question one day, when they’re waiting backstage.

“If you could have a superpower, what would it be?” He asks everyone in the room. Some shout out for teleportation, invisibility, super strength -

“What about you?” Minghao asks, nudging him in the side, “What would it be?”

Hansol could say anything. Flying, mind-reading, any of the answers that have already been shouted.

“The power to heal people,” he replies, and Minghao looks at him seriously before smiling. Hansol thought that only he heard the reply, but the other members suddenly uproar and surround Hansol, cooing at him.

_That’s so cute -_

_Look at this kid making us look bad!_

_You’re the one who said you wanted to read people’s minds!_

Later, after the stage, Minghao approaches him. “You know, I think I’d like that too.”

“What?” Hansol asks, confused, having forgotten the earlier conversation.

“The power of healing,” Minghao explains. “Someone has to heal the healer, right? So two of us would be good.”

Hansol wonders what kind of weird loop would happen if someone else could take pain on like himself. Would it finally dull to nothing if they did it enough? If they both tried at the same time, who would take it on?

“That sounds cool,” he replies, despite the confusion that’s currently going on in his head with his thoughts. Minghao hums, obviously pleased with his answer, and Hansol has to admit it would be a pretty good concept if it worked like how Minghao pictured it to. Unfortunately, reality just doesn’t match it.

 

* * *

 

The days pass easily, the same as one another. He takes small amounts of pain, more for some members and then none for others, and he balances it.

Or at least, he thinks he is.

He’s been taking a bit more than usual, sure, but they’re practicing for a comeback and it’s getting intense. He’s doing fine, no one’s noticed or said anything.

Members will prod their way under his hands, signalling him to massage out their muscles when they’re resting. He doesn’t think about it while he takes some of their pain, it barely registers in his already tired body.

When he goes to stand though, the world spins out from under his feet, and he stumbles. Junhui, going to stand at the same time, steadies him.

“Woah, you okay?” He asks, head tilted in concern. Hansol swallows down the lurching feeling in his chest, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, just stood up too fast.” He laughs to make it convincing, trying to ignore as the pain begins to intensify as he stands there.

“Take it easy, we still have to do a couple of run-throughs. Go drink some water,” the older orders, and Hansol nods again before walking over to where he last left his water bottle. Seungkwan drapes himself over Hansol as he goes to bend over, and he’s pretty sure he’s about to collapse.

Seungkwan gets off as soon as he feels Hansol take an unsteady step in an attempt to balance himself, picking up the water bottle for him and passing it over.

“You don’t look so good dude,” Seungkwan tells him, and Hansol just grunts, barely having the energy to even open his waterbottle.

“I’m fine,” Hansol eventually relents after Seungkwan stares at him, unconvinced and unimpressed for a few moments.

“That’s a lie,” Chan says as he walks by. “Seriously, hyung, go sit down.”

Hansol is made to take the advice because both Chan and Seungkwan push him over to a chair.

“We’re having a runthrough in five minutes, rest until then.” Hansol nods in response, slowly sipping at his water.

Minghao joins him once the other two have walked off with their concerned glances, squatting down next to the chair. He rest an arm on Hansol’s thigh for balance, and despite the protest of his muscles, he doesn’t bother to tell Minghao to move.

“Do you think they’d let me do your spot and mine?” Minghao asks, looking up at him.

“How would that even work?”

“I’d just run from spot to spot depending on who’s more important in the choreography. I think I can surprise everyone if I rap suddenly, right?” Minghao explains, and Hansol lets out something close to a laugh.

“I see what this is, you’re coming for my spot,” Hansol replies, and Minghao laughs.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. You’re welcome to mine, Hoshi-hyung is your new unit leader.”

Hansol blanches for a moment, suddenly thinking of all the times Soonyoung has been downright terrifying. Minghao laughs again at his reaction, then nudges him.

“Nah, he loves you, he’d look after you,” Minghao says, and Hansol realises that’s definitely moreso the truth.

“Come on kids,” Soonyoung yells to the room, “Let’s get going.”

Minghao stands up, then holds out his hand for Hansol to pull him up. He’s feeling better after sitting down at least, and is able to get through the next few run-throughs.

Seungcheol comes up to him, when he’s bent over his knees and heaving breaths, and rubs his back. _Sore knee, headache building behind his left eye -_ but if he takes it on, Seungcheol will only push at his injury, and at the moment he’s not sure if he can take on the headache.

"I think you need to rest and monitor yourself,” Seungcheol advises, “If it gets worse, I think a manager is going to step in.”

Hansol nods, disappointment swelling inside of him at the leader’s concerned voice. The others shouldn’t have to worry about him - it’s his responsibility to look after the others, and if his condition is like this he won’t be able to help anyone.

Seungcheol rubs his back until Minghao walks over, ruffling his hair. Hansol slowly straightens up, staring at the ground until Seungcheol is called over somewhere else.

“I reckon I can get Jun to piggyback you back to the dorm,” Minghao muses, gesturing at the said man. Hansol knows Minghao’s waist and back aren’t in any condition to be doing it, and Minghao knows it too.

Hansol honestly can’t say he would mind the idea regardless. He’d be able to tell if Junhui is in pain because of it, and he’s pretty sure he’d be passed around to the other members anyway if he is.

Despite Hansol’s disbelief at it actually happening, Junhui _does_ actually piggyback him. Wonwoo and Mingyu also do when Junhui begins to complain, and he thankfully remains off his feet for the duration of the walk.

Mingyu gently slides him off his back when they reach the door, and Hansol reluctantly settles on his feet and walks into the dorm and straight to his bed with no intention of washing up. He can do that tomorrow.

There’s a selfish part of Hansol that likes the idea of being able to be touched without having to take on pain, with just allowing touches to be nothing more than comforting and a natural action with no other intention. But the guilt grows when he thinks of that, and he berates himself for thinking it.

When he wakes up, he can barely move. Everything feels heavy, and it’s hard to breathe, and he groans as his stomach lurches when he goes to roll to his side.

He curls up on his side in an attempt to lessen any pain he’s feeling, focusing on breathing as little as possible so that his chest won't hurt so much.

Someone crouches next to him, putting their hand on his shoulder.

“Hansol? Hey, dude,” Minghao murmurs, squeezing his shoulder a bit. Hansol manages a weak moan in response.

“Okay, I’m going to get Coups,” Minghao tells him, and Hansol can’t even protest. The two of them return, Minghao hovering worriedly as Seungcheol crouches down, rubbing his arm in comfort.

“What’s hurting?” He asks, and Hansol takes a moment to evaluate.

“Everything,” he mumbles out, “But uh, head and stomach and back.”

He’s beginning to notice there’s sharp pains in his knees, ankle and back as well - places he hasn’t personally injured himself, but where other members have. Injuries that he’s taken on. His mum is going to be so annoyed if she finds out.

“Okay, do you think it’s an emergency?” Seungcheol asks, and Hansol shakes his head.

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything for a while, just continues to rub at Hansol’s arm. _The headache is still there, his knee is a little better at least-_

“It’s currently 4am,” Seungcheol explains, “I’ve texted a manager, and they’ll take you to the hospital tomorrow for a check-up, okay? Just in case.”

“Sorry,” Hansol mutters, feeling more guilt wash over him. Sleep is a very important value, especially at this point in their practicing, and a member down is never a good thing.

Seungcheol pats his arm and sighs. “None of that. Just try and get some sleep, let me know if you need anything.”

Seungcheol stays for a few more moments before he stands up, walking out of the room as quietly as he can. The other members in the room haven’t seemed to have stirred, thankfully, leaving just Minghao and Hansol awake.

Minghao eventually walks over, making himself comfortable in Hansol’s bed. He’s careful to give Hansol space, but his presence is a comfort, and Hansol’s thankful. He drifts in and out until eventually the lights turn on, and Minghao is gently poking at him to wake up.

“Come on, manager will be here for you soon,” Minghao says, and Hansol slowly gets ready. He can feel the other members concerned glances, and there’s a few pats on the back, some of them giving him encouraging words before he leaves.

Hansol’s really not a fan of the hospital, and especially isn’t a fan of it because he already knows what’s wrong, but his doctor is nice so that’s something.

They take his blood pressure and other standard tests, and eventually the doctor walks back in after Hansol’s been trying to find the best position on the bed.

“Okay, it looks like you’re extremely dehydrated and exhausted, and your blood pressure level is also quite low,” the doctor says, and the manager nods from his side.

The doctor turns to the manager, speaking to him as Hansol zones out a little as he shifts again to get the pressure off of his back.

“Other than that,” the doctor is saying when Hansol begins to listen again, “He needs to rest. A few days to a week, doctor’s orders.”

 

* * *

 

Hansol only needs the few days, rather than a week, to rest. He gets to see his family at least, his mum scolding him for his state, but it’s still a positive outcome of the whole situation.

Well, Minghao taking to sticking to Hansol’s side and massaging out his muscles is a pretty okay outcome as well.

He’s welcomed back to practice with warm hugs and concerned glances, which he knows won’t taper off for a while. They keep an eye on him throughout practices and promotions and even when they’re back at the dorm - but that’s okay. Hansol doesn’t mind it.

“Minghao’s really looking after you, huh?” Seungkwan asks him, when they’re sitting down together and playing on their phones one evening while they’re backstage, waiting for their turn. Minghao has stepped out with Junhui and Seokmin to do an interview, so it seems Seungkwan is taking the chance.

“Yeah,” Hansol replies, because everyone’s noticed the way that Minghao and Hansol have been hanging by each other now. Very few have commented on it though, and only Seungkwan has talked to him directly about it.

“I think he was worried you wouldn’t be able to promote with us,” Seungkwan comments, “And I think he still is if you push it.”

“I’m fine though,” Hansol replies.

“Didn’t you say that the night before you went to the hospital though?”

“Okay, first, I thought I was fine,” Hansol argues. Seungkwan turns to him with an exasperated eyebrow raise.

“Second?” Seungkwan asks, when Hansol doesn’t continue.

“Second is … listen, I _was_ fine, and I _am_ fine,” Hansol replies, flustered when he realises he hasn’t thought of a second point.

Seungkwan shoves at him, exasperated at the response he’s given, and Hansol falls over clumsily.

“Wow, thought you were worried about me?” Hansol teases as he rights himself, and Seungkwan scoffs.

“No,” he says, petulant but joking, “I said Minghao was.”

“What am I?” A voice pipes up, and both of them look up to see Minghao walking in.

“U- Uh, doing the interview,” Seungkwan manages to stammer, because they both know leaving Hansol to answer on the spot will leave no one with any answers.

Minghao nods slowly, and Hansol can see the tips of Seungkwan’s ears turning red under his stare. Before any of them can make a move, they’re being called to assemble for their stage, and Hansol and Seungkwan both scramble to get to their feet.

Hansol doesn’t know what to do with the realisation his heart has been pounding since the moment Minghao walked in, and has yet to stop.

 

* * *

 

It’s getting better, really.

Hansol’s really learned how to balance taking on the pain, and what his tolerance for it is. The concerned glances stopped weeks ago from the members, and he’s feeling better than ever.

What’s also getting better to deal with is the fact that he’s starting to realise he probably, just a little bit, _likes_ Minghao.

Actually, that’s a lie, he doesn’t know how the hell to deal with it at _all_. But the realisation is there now, under his skin, and most days he’s able to push it away and hide it and pretend it’s really not there.

Some days are a bit much, and the realisation claws at his skin, making him jumpy and anxious and a mess. The days where Minghao will ask for the two of them to go check out a museum, or art exhibition, or just go for a walk around. When he climbs into bed with Hansol, even when he’s been doing well on sleep, and he’ll say “ _th_ _is is for me, this time,”_ and make himself comfortable.

Those days are hard. But he’s getting there, or he will, and he’s okay with waiting.

“What are you thinking about?” Minghao prods, and Hansol realises his phone screen has turned to black automatically, and he has no idea how long he’s been staring at a blank screen.

“Nothing,” Hansol replies automatically, and Minghao lets out a breathy laugh.

“Didn’t you say you were going to call your mum?” Minghao asks, and Hansol stares blankly at Minghao before staring at his phone.

“Ah,” he says, when he realises that’s why he has the phone in his hand in the first place, “You’re right.”

Minghao laughs again, and Hansol thinks maybe today has become one of the harder days.

 

* * *

 

Hansol thinks he’s been found out.

Minghao seems to be suspicious of Hansol - and Hansol realises he’s probably slowly working out what Hansol can do. At this rate, he’d rather Minghao know Hansol liked him than begin to suspect anything about his ability.

Looking back on it, perhaps Hansol wasn’t as good to hide it as he first was.

“How do you know?” Minghao had asked him one night, when Hansol was kneading out his tense joints. “That I’m sore there?”

Hansol’s been asked this before, and it was easy to say “Because you’re tense.”

Minghao accepted it at the time - but Hansol’s never been good at lying, and Minghao can probably tell there’s something off.

Actually the more Hansol reflects on it, he’s pretty sure Minghao’s purposely been poking at sore spots that he’s taken from other members.

And today - well, that’s what tipped Hansol off to thinking he’s been found out.

Seungkwan jumps on his back, and Hansol indulges him by walking around and keeping him steady, even protecting him from Seokmin’s attempts to hit his ass.

Jeonghan’s lying down, and Hansol hasn’t missed the way that he’s been twisting, trying to get pressure off his side. When Hansol sits by him and casually starts tapping a rhythm on his leg, he can feel how tense his shoulder really his. Nothing serious, nothing that will be nothing more than a bit of discomfort, but they have practice later and Hansol’s okay with doing this, at the least.

Jeonghan’s dozing off, barely registering how Hansol’s now resting a hand on his ankle, fingers slipping between his pants and socks.

Hansol goes to get up after he’s satisfied that Jeonghan’s shoulder will be okay for the practice at least, but Minghao is suddenly standing in front of him. He holds out a hand, and Hansol takes it as Minghao hauls him up.

Minghao’s watching him carefully, and Hansol does his best to hide his wince as his shoulder is moved suddenly. Minghao then smiles cheerfully, patting his shoulder  _hard_ , and Hansol feels his eyes widen.

"Ah, that, ow,” Hansol tries to laugh off once he realised Minghao’s looking at him worriedly, “That’s from the piggyback.”

Hansol realises right there that Minghao doesn’t believe him.

From there, he’s been thinking as to why Minghao wouldn’t believe him. After all, the piggyback was a viable excuse, right? Why wouldn’t he believe it?

_Because he suspects something._

Hansol’s careful, after that, and tones back all of his healing whenever Minghao is around. He isn’t sure if he’s convinced that Minghao knows - after all, the ability was outside the realm of possibility, right? It shouldn’t be fathomable. But still, he keeps it hidden.

And then Minghao gets sick - and, well, it’s only habit for Minghao to crawl into Hansol’s bed. They both have masks on, and Minghao’s careful to try and make sure that Hansol doesn’t get sick as well - but it’s only habit that Hansol takes the pain and gets sick anyway.

“You know when we were asked if we could have a superpower, what superpower it would be?” Minghao suddenly asks, and Hansol nods without thinking before it clicks. His heart begins to thud, his stomach dropping as he thinks he knows why Minghao brought it up.

“Vaguely,” Hansol replies, muttering. Minghao turns to face him, and Hansol’s glad for the mask that is now covering his mouth, because he’s never been good at hiding his facial expressions.

“You said healing,” Minghao says.

“I think it’d be cool,” Hansol manages to reply, throat dry.

Minghao looks at him for a moment before he nods. “Yeah, I think so too. But you know, lately - and this sounds crazy and stupid and dumb, but - I’m pretty sure you can do something, can’t you?”

Hansol freezes, because while he was expecting Minghao to say it, he still can’t get over the disbelief that Minghao actually has.

He laughs suddenly, trying to calm his panic.

“Dude, I don’t have superpowers,” Hansol defends, raising his hands, “That’s only in comic books.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Minghao replies.

“Come on, I just give good massages,” Hansol tries, wiggling his fingers. Minghao shakes his head.

“You know, I think you actually _want_ healing, right? But you have something else, which is close, but…”

Minghao pokes him in the stomach, and Hansol curls into himself. “You feel sick, right? A nauseating feeling, a headache, a dry throat?”

Hansol’s pretty sure he’d have all those symptoms right now, regardless of if he took them from Minghao.

“Because you’ve been coughing on me,” Hansol retorts, and Minghao huffs.

“Yeah but everytime I come in your bed, whenever I wake up I feel way too fine for it to be normal. My immune system isn’t _that_ good. And then there were times when I wasn’t quite asleep and I could feel it, kind of, like draining from me. And then you’d wake up slightly sore where I was.”

Hansol doesn’t know how to argue it, so he just tries to laugh again.

“I think you’re sicker than you thought,” Hansol jokes, “Really, what you’re suggesting is not possible.”

“Stop lying,” Minghao suddenly snaps, poking at Hansol. “I know it sounds stupid but I - I’ve been thinking about it for so long, there’s no way what you can do is normal. And it might not be possible but you’re here doing it -”

Hansol hears footsteps approaching and immediately puts a hand over Minghao’s mouth. “Dude, _stop,_ ” he pleads quietly, “It’s nothing.”

Minghao removes his hand, shaking his head. “It’s _something,”_ he whispers back harshly. Hansol’s never been good at arguing, and he doesn’t want to argue, so he just sits back and doesn’t say anything.

Minghao narrows his eyes at Hansol. “You _can_ do something, you just said “it’s” nothing. What’s _it?”_

Haansol shakes his head. “You’re not making sense.”

“I know I’m not speaking Chinese and that I’m making perfectly fine sense,” Minghao argues, voice lowering to a whisper when Junhui walks into the room.

Junhui, sensing the atmosphere, glances quickly over at them before grabbing something from a drawer and quickly walking right back out. At least it prevents Hansol from having to reply.

Hansol wonders if blurting out that he likes Minghao will be worth it. It’ll distract him from Hansol’s ability, one way or the other, and at this point he’d rather Minghao try and pester him about that rather than _this._

He sighs, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes.

“You won’t tell anyone, right?” Hansol eventually asks, after a few minutes of silence. He’s resigned, at this point, because he knows once Minghao has figured out something there’s no point of convincing him otherwise.

There’s worse people to know, Hansol tells himself. Minghao knowing is perhaps not such a bad thing.

Minghao leans back as well, tapping Hansol’s cheek to get his attention. “You have to tell me what it is, and then I’ll decide.”

Something like a whine starts up in Hansol’s throat, but he forces it down. Keeps his eyes closed and his fingers drumming a steady beat against his own chest.

“Um, it’s sort of a family thing? I don’t really know, but I’ve just always been able to take the pain away from others,” Hansol explains quietly.

“And take the pain for yourself?” Minghao prods, and Hansol’s fingers lose the beat they were steadily drumming as he hesitates.

That’s not what Hansol wanted to reveal, because he knows how it’ll go. Knows how Minghao will react.

“Not exactly,” he answers. “It’s like, I disperse it? I have it for a moment and then it goes away.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s _not_ a moment,” Minghao argues.

Hansol shrugs. “It depends. It’s fine, I’m able to dull it considerably. It’s like a taste of what I’m taking, but the rest is just vanishing from the other.”

Silence envelops the room again, and then suddenly Minghao sits up and turns to look down at Hansol.

“What?” Hansol asks, uneasy, and Minghao just tilts his head before his eyes widen.

“That one time you went to hospital - was it because of your power?”

“Um,” Hansol says immediately, “No?” But it definitely comes out like more of a question, and Minghao hits his arm.

“It _was,_ wasn’t it?” Minghao pesters.

“It was a one-time thing! It’s never been that bad before. It’s fine, I swear.”

“And you’re saying none of the other members know about this?” Minghao questions, lying back down again.

“Only you,” Hansol confirms. 

“I think they should know. All this time you’ve really just been taking everyone’s pain?”

Hansol doesn’t say anything, just lets Minghao work through his thoughts.

“Don’t tell me everytime I laid in your bed you took some?”

“Not _everytime.”_

“Most times then.”

Quiet again.

“I don’t mind it at all,” Hansol speaks up, beginning to get restless with the silence. “I don’t, honestly. If I can take some pain away I’m happy to, and I don’t mind bearing some of it if it means they feel better.”

“So you just constantly feel sick, or hurt, or injured?”

Hansol shakes his head. “Not all the time. And I know when to step back.”

“But everytime we get injured, you have to bear it as well? Everytime we get sick?”

“I don’t mind,” Hansol affirms, “Honestly, it’s not as bad for me. I’m able to take on a fair bit.”

Minghao flicks him on the ear, to which Hansol pulls a face of exaggerated pain and cups his ear. “I can’t believe you. All these years, all those injuries. And no one seriously knows what you do for them.”

“I’d rather they don’t,” Hansol replies, “It’s easier like that.”

“But not _better,"_ Minghao argues, and Hansol shakes his head.

“I think it is,” is his response. It’s always been better like this, without them knowing. Minghao’s grilling him enough for all eleven other members right now, he’d rather not have any repeats.

Minghao grumbles, clearing disagreeing, but doesn’t argue further.

“I feel guilty sometimes,” Hansol suddenly speaks up, and Minghao turns to him. “Like, I have this ability, I should be like a doctor or something right? Helping people like that. But instead I became an idol and only use it for you guys, so I think I’m a bit selfish for that.”

Minghao remains silent, thinking it over.

“I think it’s anything but selfish,” he starts, “I mean, you could use it for no one. Just because you can do it doesn’t mean you _have_ to. And you’re hurting yourself in the process, you don’t owe anyone that.”

Hansol think he owes his members everything, but knows it’ll be met with rebuttal, so he says nothing, and neither does Minghao, and they sit silently with their thoughts until they fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao watches Hansol incredibly carefully.

Anytime Hansol massages out a member, or even hugs them, he can feel Minghao staring at him. Everytime Minghao will come up and make sure he’s okay afterwards, that he hasn’t taken on too much.

Which is nice, but Hansol’s beginning to feel the weight of his stares, and is sort of paranoid Minghao’s going to warn the members not to touch him at all. Which he hasn’t, thankfully.

And then Hansol gets sick, and it’s all downhill from there.

It starts with a cold, which doesn’t feel all that bad, but progressively gets worse over a couple days. He’s admittedly been taking some of the pain from those who have to record for the day, which results in a more sore throat, but that’s about it.

Then a fever hits him, and Minghao is really onto him from there.

“You’re shivering,” Minghao mutters, pulling the blanket tighter around him even as he sweats. He’s broken the fever, to the relief of everyone, but he’s still recovering.

Minghao’s careful not to touch Hansol, only the blanket, and Hansol frowns. He’s used to being able to lie down with a members hand massaging his head, or just someone hugging him, but Minghao is really making sure not to touch Hansol at all.

The other members have stayed away, occasionally dropping in food or water while Hansol dozes for the afternoon and night, but Minghao stays by his side and is careful that they don’t touch him either.

 _He’s really clammy,_ he says to them sympathetically, _I don’t think he wants to be touched._

Hansol’s been pouting for about an hour now about it.

“Stop whining,” Minghao scolds, “The worst part is over, you’ll be better in no time.”

Hansol knows he’ll really sound annoying if he complains about not having someone touching him, but it’s what he’s used to. The sudden loss of all contact feels jarring and isolating, and at this point he could probably go for a hug.

Hansol tries to reach a hand out, trying to signal what he wants, but Minghao leans back away from it.

“No, you’re _not_ doing anything when you’re like this,” Minghao argues, and Hansol tries to reach out again before Minghao scoots further away.

Hansol pulls a face, and Minghao pulls one right back.

There’s something too vulnerable for Hansol to ask exactly what he wants. He’s never been great at it, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself and not burden the others, and admitting to Minghao that he just wants to be touched seems too exposing, too vulnerable for him.

So Minghao keeps a distance despite Hansol’s attempts, and Hansol doesn’t actually say anything about it, and even by the time Hansol has mostly recovered, the distance can still be felt.

“I’m going crazy,” he tells Seungkwan, when he’s finally on his way to the practice room after his break.

“Is this because of Minghao?” Seungkwan asks, slowing his footsteps as Hansol does the same. They’re the only two walking, as Hansol wanted to meet up with Soonyoung earlier than everyone else to go over choreography he’s missed, and Seungkwan decided to tag along.

Hansol’s apparently pulling one of his surprised faces, because Seungkwan laughs at him. “What, surprised I figured you liked him before you apparently caught up?”

Hansol splutters. “No, no, dude _what,_ I don’t like him!”

Seungkwan groans, throwing his head back. ”Don’t tell me you didn’t realise and now the thought only just entered your brain, so now I have to deal with you having a meltdown about it?”

“No I- It’s not about that, exactly,” Hansol mutters, beginning to speed up his pace and Seungkwan follows.

“It’s just,” Hansol muses, “He’s been weird? Like it’s been weird and I think we’re sort of arguing right now.”

“Ohh, a couple fight already?” Seungkwan dramatises, hand coming up over his mouth. Hansol shoves at him, laughing.

“Stop, oh my God,” Hansol complains, and Seungkwan just laughs at him before he becomes a bit more serious.

“What are you two fighting about?”

Hansol really hasn’t thought of how to explain it, and he’s blanking as he tries to grasp at any straws that will help him explain the situation without giving anything away.

“He doesn’t want me to do something, and I think I should, but now I think it’s become all weird,” Hansol manages, and Seungkwan huffs.

“Wow, descriptive. Also, what is this something? Are you keeping secrets from me? Gosh, why do I keep you around again?” He’s teasing, and Hansol’s thankful for it, going to playfully shove at Seungkwan again, but the other moves out the way quick enough that he dodges it.

They walk until they hit the building, Seungkwan pausing in front of it.

“I think you two should probably talk about it before it gets weirder though, I think you just need to understand each other a bit more. He can be stubborn and you can be … clueless, so it’s probably coming from a misunderstanding,” he tells Hansol before eventually opening the door and walking in.

Hansol has no idea how to talk about it though. He thinks about it while practicing, even though he should be focusing, but Soonyoung is thankfully patient with him when he stumbles repeatedly through a couple of steps.

He's able to get it before the others all arrive, and practice goes smoothly from there. Hansol does maybe try and meet Minghao’s eyes a few times which aren’t matched, and out of habit watches out for any injuries. Like a sore back or hip that he’s keeping pressure off and trying to stretch out.

“Hey,” Hansol says as casually as he can when he walks over to Minghao, who’s got his hands flat on the wall and is bent over and trying to stretch. His back, then. 

Minghao turns incredibly quickly, then warily stares at Hansol. It stings more than Hansol wants it to, but there’s nothing he can do.

“You got the choreo,” Minghao congratulates, giving him a thumbs up. Trying to keep it casual, polite, both of them ignoring the tension between them.

“Yeah, took a while,” Hansol admits, doing his best to laugh despite not feeling like this situation should be joked in. Minghao laughs awkwardly as well, and then they both drift off into a silence, neither of them sure what to say.

“Hey, listen-” Hansol starts, reaching out with no thought about it, and Minghao flinches away.

And shit, _shit,_ that hurts. Shit, it hurts a lot, small stabs making their way into his chest, making him short of air as he realises Minghao flinched away from being touched by him.

“I-” Minghao stutters, then shakes his head. “Just don’t touch me, okay?” He tells him, voice quiet, and Hansol feels like he can’t move, can’t breathe.

He wants to argue back, wants to say _I want to touch you, I’m more selfish than you think,_ wants to yell at Minghao for acting like this when Hansol is only meant to have this stupid ability to _help_ people, and it’s not his fault he has it.

But he does none of that, just nods stupidly instead, and Minghao looks at least a little apologetic before walking away and joining Junhui on the opposite end of the room.

Hansol just stands there for a bit, not knowing what to do other than let frustration build up, frustration at himself, until Seungkwan walks over and drapes himself over Hansol - _headache, weird drumming noise in his left ear -_ and pats him on the head.

“Um, I guess it didn’t go well?” Seungkwan mutters, and Hansol sighs deeply before shaking his head.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

 

* * *

 

From there, it seems like a downwards spiral.

Hansol’s still hurt, and Minghao doesn’t say anything but gives him sad looks, and it all just festers into some weird _don’t speak about it_ situation. So Hansol stays away, and Minghao avoids him, and that’s how it goes for a few days.

If Hansol isn’t being left alone with his own thoughts, the other members are trying to get his attention. Seungkwan will hang out with him for the majority, but it seems all the members come to hang out with Hansol at some point.

Minghao goes to the practice room a lot more than usual - which is saying something, and usually other members from the performance unit will accompany him. Hansol doesn’t miss the way that when he returns his injuries seem even worse.

But he thinks if he addresses it Minghao will only push himself harder, and push Hansol away, and so he stays silent whenever Minghao walks by him.

They talk - beyond when they _have_ to - only once. It goes terribly.

Hansol’s laying across the couch and has his head in Joshua’s lap, playing on his phone while Joshua watches the television. Some of the other members are sitting around as well, watching the show, spread across the floor and chairs.

If Hansol looks down, he can see Minghao sitting with his arms around Jeonghan on the floor, both watching the show. He does his best to keep his attention on his phone, in focusing on the way that Joshua is lightly massaging his head and Wonwoo, who has Hansol’s feet in his lap, is rubbing at his ankle.

He’s pretty sure Minghao starts watching him, but he’s not keen on making eye contact. So he forcibly keeps his eyes on his screen until his arms hurt from keeping his phone up, and then lays it on his chest and turns to watch whatever they’re watching as well.

Wonwoo eventually gets up, and the others begin to trickle out of the room as well. Joshua keeps massaging his head, and he’s almost falling asleep to the feeling. Eventually Joshua moves up as well, gently placing a pillow under Hansol’s head as a substitute, and Hansol’s dozing off before he feels someone lift up his legs and then sit under them.

He’s too used to someone sitting with him, so he doesn’t bother to check who it is, just lets his eyes close again.

They rest their hand on his ankle, like Wonwoo had been doing, so Hansol assumes it’s him again. Until he feels it, the throbbing back pain they have, and he’s already feeling himself take some of it on.

But Wonwoo was fine, and so was Joshua, and so were all of the other members when they’ve touched him over the past couple days. _So it can only be -_

Hansol finally opens his eyes and looks down to see Minghao, who’s staring very intently at him.

“Oh,” Hansol says, because he doesn’t know what else to say. Going from no interaction to _this_ is jarring, and confusing the hell out of him, so he just continues to stare.

“I felt it,” Minghao declares, and Hansol recognises the angry tone lacing his words. “You just - you took some of my pain without thinking about it, didn’t you?”

“Um,” Hansol defends, because that’s all he’s got right now.

“You absolute _idiot._ What good is it looking after others if you won’t even consider yourself?”

Hansol can argue that he prefers helping others above himself, but he’s pretty sure that won’t help him against a seething Minghao right now.

And it’s stupid, but Hansol can sort of only focus on the way that Minghao still has a hand resting on his leg, fingers lightly pressing into the skin, and he can only feel a twisted sense of something like happiness.

Minghao’s apparently waiting for an answer, and after a minute goes by and Hansol says nothing, he just sighs.

“I wanted to talk about it, but I think I just… Need a couple more days,” Minghao tells him, slowly beginning to rise. Hansol draws his legs back, and Minghao stands up and walks off without saying anything else.

So that was their only actual conversation. And since then it’s been a couple days, and Minghao still hasn’t approached him.

Hansol knows he’s out of time when Seungcheol approaches him alone, sitting him down and living up to his leader role.

“What’s up with you two?” Seungcheol asks, passing over a bottle of juice.

“Um,” he hums, “I think we both just need to give each other space right now.”

“I thought you two were getting along better than ever though?”

Hansol takes a drink of the juice, throat feeling dry. “Yeah, we were, we just had a disagreement and we still can’t agree.”

“And I assume it’s bigger than just looking past just a trivial thing, considering you don’t like arguing and Minghao has been pretty sad as well.”

“Yeah,” Hansol replies. He knows Seungcheol won’t ask about what exactly it is, so he’s thankful.

“Okay, well, considering how it’s making both of you, I’m giving you two a day to work it out before I step in more. You two need to work it out, because it affects everyone else as well, okay?”

Hansol nods, keeping his head down, and Seungcheol huffs before placing a hand on his hair.

“Hey, we all argue. You perhaps less, but there’s bound to be fights and arguments. We’ve all been where the both of you are, and we’re all able to work it out, so have some faith in yourself and in Minghao. Besides,” his voice lowers, “If it’s what I think, then I don’t think you need to worry about being the only one that feels the way you do.”

Hansol tilts his head. “I, yeah, we’re both upset?”

Seungcheol laughs, ruffling his hair. “No kid, I’m talking about the way you feel _about_ Minghao.”

Hansol doesn’t work out what Seungcheol means until he’s walked out of the room, and Seungkwan’s previous conversation has come back to him. He’s not sure what to do about this information, but he feels a little more confident about talking to Minghao now,.

 

* * *

 

One day, that’s all they’ve got.

So Hansol goes to bed with a resolution in mind, and in the morning he shuts his alarm up and fumbles out of bed, washing up before he walks over to Minghao.

Minghao wakes up less gracefully, groaning and complaining, but stops when Hansol makes himself known.

“Hey, let’s go on a walk. It’s early, and we shouldn’t wait too long,” Hansol mumbles to him, careful not to wake the others, and Minghao slowly stirs and begins to move around.

Hansol meets him at the door, waiting as Minghao pulls on his shoes. They both flick up their hoods when they open the door, and Minghao follows Hansol silently as they walk.

There’s not a long of places Hansol can think of that will give them privacy, but the practice room comes to mind, and eventually Minghao figures it out and walks beside him.

It’s still silent when they walk into the empty practice room, flicking on the lights and removing their hoods, and Hansol goes to sit in the middle of the room. Minghao hesitates before following, sitting next to him.

“Sorry it’s early, but if we didn’t do this today then Seungcheol was going to step in,” Hansol explains, and he sees Minghao nod in the corner of his eye.

“So we can’t pretend it hasn’t been weird between us. Like, super weird, and we’ve both sort of avoided dealing with it, and I - I hate it,” Hansol says, laughing a little bitterly at the end. “It sucks a lot, and I really want to fix it.”

“I hate it too,” Minghao mutters, head lowering. Hansol glances over at him before resuming to stare at where the wall meets the ceiling.

They both huff at the same time, breaking the tense silence between them, and Minghao seems to be gathering his thoughts. Hansol remains silent as he does.

“I think it got really bad when you came back to here,” Minghao says, gesturing around to the practice room. “Like, that’s when it really started to get shitty.”

Hansol nods in agreeance. “The flinching hurt dude.”

Minghao hums. “I know, it’s not that - It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with you, but I just… Really didn’t want you to touch me and then do that thing you can do.”

“Because you were injured,” Hansol guesses, and Minghao huffs.

“Yeah. You were just getting over being sick, I didn’t want you taking on more. I _don’t_ want you taking on more.”

“I was fine by then,” Hansol argues, and Minghao shakes his head.

“Listen, I pushed myself too hard, I’m responsible for that. Just because you can do that doesn’t mean you should, or you have to. It’s not fair that you have to experience it because it’s my fault.”

Hansol shrugs, hand coming up to wave around at the air. “I never mind it. Honestly.”

“You might not, but I _do.”_

Hansol thinks back to a conversation, suddenly, and tilts his head back. “You know, we talked once ages ago, and I asked if you thought a pain shared is a pain halved. You agreed.”

Minghao looks at him, then hits him in the arm. “I didn’t know you could _literally_ do that! I was thinking it was sentimental, you know, blabbering about how you feel and letting it out and sharing. Not literally taking away pain!”

“If you had this ability though, wouldn’t you do what I’m doing?”

Minghao hesitates. “I don’t have it though. You do, that’s the issue.”

“Wouldn’t it be kind of fucked up if I kept this to myself? If I didn’t even help out my own brothers when they were hurting? It’s a small thing I can do, and I’m happy to do it.”

“It’s fucked up that you think you _have_ to do it.”

Hansol can feel his emotions bubbling, his stomach twisting, and he groans before pulling his knees in, trying to contain it. “I like doing it, I do it because I want to.”

Minghao looks at him sharply, but Hansol continues on. “And I know I do it without realising or thinking about it, but when you pulled away like that - it _sucked._ And I’m more selfish than you think, I don’t just reach out to help, I want to touch you because -”

He breaks off, groaning, and stands up suddenly and begins to pace. Minghao watches him closely, and Hansol runs a hand through his hair before stopping, staring at the ground.

“I _like_ you. For fuck’s sake, I like you, and I just want to - chill and hang and touch and hug, and do it all comfortably, and even if it’s not like that, losing that sucks and I hate it. I hate you avoiding me and I hate not being comfortable with you and being able to just. Hug you or whatever without you freaking out about it.”

“What do you mean you like me?” Minghao asks, voice quiet, and Hansol realises this is an out. Minghao is giving him an out, an excuse, they can just pretend Hansol never said it. But they _can’t,_ Hansol knows it, Minghao knows it, and they both know exactly what he meant.

“You know what I meant. And if you don’t want to acknowledge that, it’s cool, it’s fine, I won’t say or feel anything more about it. And we can move on, but. Yeah. I don’t _just_ want to touch members to take their pain. Maybe before, at the start, it was like that but, I like - I like you guys playing with my hair and hugging me and I think it’s going to hurt a lot more losing that than anything.”

The silence is pretty unbearable. Hansol’s heart is beating so hard he’s pretty sure his ribs are going to burst from his chest at this rate, and he’s sweating so much despite the cooler air of the room.

He can faintly hear Minghao moving, getting up and walking over. Hansol thinks he might throw up on him.

He keeps his head down, his eyes focused on the floor, even as Minghao takes his hand.

Minghao walks in front of him, his shoes coming into Hansol’s view, and he taps at Hansol’s chin to get him to look up.

“I want to acknowledge it,” Minghao says firmly, taking Hansol’s other hand. “Okay? And I’m sorry about not wanting to touch before.”

Hansol swallows around a lump in his throat. “Um, that’s okay, I get it,” he manages, and Minghao smiles.

“I’ll just have to look after myself more, and I’ll have to make sure you look after yourself then,” Minghao tells him, swinging their arms a little.

“Your back still hurts,” Hansol points out, and Minghao laughs.

“Yeah, guess I won’t be able to hide anything from you. It’s okay, I’ll rest so you don’t have to do anything.”

Hansol nods, unable to hold Minghao’s gaze anymore. “Okay,” he says quietly, and Minghao swings their arms for a bit more.

“Hey, the guy I like is kind of a superhero, I think that’s pretty cool,” Minghao jokes, and Hansol shakes his hands in embarrassment, but Minghao doesn’t let go. What Minghao said finally sinks in, and Hansol looks up uncertainly.

“You… like me?”

“Yes, idiot, I have for a while. Long before I found out you were a superhero.”

Hansol laughs, something a bit choked up in it.

“I don’t think I’m a superhero.”

Minghao grins. “No, you’re like, a …. Daredevil to the rest of the Avengers or something.”

“More like his nurse,” Hansol muses, and Minghao hums in consideration before nodding.

“Okay, I get to be Daredevil then. And we look after each other, right?”

“Right,” Hansol promises, and Minghao squeezes his fingers.

“Let’s go back and I can rest the old fashioned way,” Minghao says, and Hansol smiles at him before shaking his head a little.

“I want to help when I can,” Hansol says, and Minghao frowns only a little.

“When I’m… better, when it’s better, I’ll see. But for now you can just get me some heat packs.”

 

* * *

 

It gets a lot better after that.

Hansol relishes in being able to hug Minghao whenever he wants, and Minghao enjoys the contact just as much. And being able to kiss him, finally, for all the best selfish sort of reasons.

Seungcheol tells them to be very careful, but then smiles at them proudly and hugs them both, close to tears. Hansol might tell him one day what he can do, might tell all the members. But for now he selfishly takes comfort in their warmth - with Minghao’s careful eye watching.

Even on the harder days, when Hansol’s pushing it and Minghao’s frustrated about it, or when Minghao’s injured and Hansol’s frustrated because he knows Minghao won’t let him take any pain until it’s at a tolerable level, they work it out.

But Minghao’s teaching Hansol to be easier on himself, to rest when he needs it, and Minghao’s better at looking after himself and the others as well. Those are the days that make the hard days easier.

Before, Hansol didn’t know why he had this ability. Why he was given it, what he was meant to do with it.

But he looks around, looks at the members - looks longer at Minghao - and muses that perhaps he was perhaps on the right path when he told Minghao that a pain shared is a pain that’s halved, and there’s no other people he’d rather take that pain for.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you for reading this!  
> This will probably be my last fic of 2017, so with that I'd like to say a massive Happy New Year and I hope you are healthy and that you look after yourself, as well as others!  
> My twt is open to yell abt Mingsol (pls my deprived soul needs mingsol friends) or SVT in general, and can be found [here](https://twitter.com/KBoxysmiles)  
> As always, comments and kudos are incredibly appreciated! <3


End file.
